gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Zejście mroku: Epizod 03 – Misja dyplomatyczna, część II
Pomimo dość dużego talentu obydwu Jedi do wspinaczki szyp wydawał się dłużyć w nieskończoność. Niefortunnie dla delegatów Nowej Republiki była to jedyna droga ucieczki. Lada moment mogły zjawić się oddziały droidów, których wiązka laserowa zakończyłaby nie tylko misję dyplomatyczną, którą odbywali, ale i żywot ich obu. – Idziesz? – w trosce o dobro przyjaciela Ben, który podążał pierwszy, zapytał Sayeksa. – Pospiesz się. Sajex zatrzymał się na chwilę. Był zadyszany, co mogło oznaczać u niego zmęczenie. – Ben, my nawet nie wiemy, gdzie ten korytarz się kończy – sapnął. – I tak nas znajdą. Pesymizm niebieskoskórego Twi'lekanina wcale nie powodował negatywnych myśli u młodego Solo. Wręcz przeciwnie, napełniał go wizją nadziei. – Lepiej iść do góry, niż czekać tu na śmierć – powiedział stanowczo. – A ten korytarz musi się gdzieś kończyć. Sayex spuścił na chwilę głowę, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Bena. – Jaki w ogóle mamy plan? – zapytał. – Musimy po prostu dotrzeć do jakiegoś komunikatora, łącza o dużym zasięgu – odpowiedział mu padawan. – Nasze komunikatory – nie dość, że zablokowane na tej cholernej planecie – nic by nie zdziałały bez… na przykład jakiegoś myśliwca. Sayex ruszył ponownie i po chwili zdawał się doganiać ludzkiego przyjaciela. Obydwóm padawanom korytarz wydawał się dość nietypowy. Z tego, co usłyszeli, zamek w centrum Naboo nie był zbyt zmodernizowany. Jak widać, stan ten musiał ulec zmianie za czasów panowania premiera Broasci Nara lub jeszcze gdy władzę sprawowała wybrana przez lud królowa Hallina. Nieskazitelnie białe ściany sprawiały, że przyszli Jedi nie czuli się, jakby przemierzali zapomniany przez personel szyp wentylacyjny. Z czasem zaczął on coraz bardziej przypominać korytarz. A już zupełnie, gdy skręcili w jeden z bocznych tuneli. Wtedy mogli już powiedzieć, że tak, to był korytarz. Broasca Nar był pewien, że padawani nie uszli byli z życiem, a jego droidy – te same, których Federacja Handlowa używała w czasach blokady Naboo – poradzą sobie z dwoma niedouczonymi jeszcze Jedi. Teraz Neimoidianin właśnie wszedł do swojego biura i rozkazał, aby strażnicy go opuścili. Wziął do ręki kieliszek z winem, a po chwili jego oczom ukazał się niewielkiego rozmiaru hologram przedstawiający kogoś tej samej rasy co jego. – Admirał Prutt – powiedział wiceprezes, jednocześnie premier Naboo – jak miło móc pana znowu widzieć. – Pana również, panie premierze – odezwał się wojskowy, jednak jego głos zdawał się być zakłócany przez bliżej nieokreślony czynnik. – Niestety, nie przynoszę ze sobą zbyt dobrych informacji. Premier wziął łyk wina i odłożył kieliszek. Następnie podniósł się delikatnie i krzyżując ręce, jeszcze dokładniej przyjrzał się admirałowi. – Słucham – powiedział. – Otóż – zaczął admirał – osobisty krążownik gwiezdny prezesa wyszedł za blisko Nieznanych Regionów. Z racji kończącego się paliwa zdecydował się podjąć próbę lądowania na pobliskiej, niezamieszkanej planecie, aby następnie skontaktować się ze stolicą… Broasca nie przestawał patrzeć na swojego rozmówcę. – Jako wiceprezes musi pan udać się na Cato Neimodię, by omówić kwestię wyboru nowego przywódcy. Broasca ponownie wziął do rąk kieliszek. – Kto do owego czasu pełnić będzie obowiązki przewodniczącego? – zapytał. – Pan, zupełnie tak, jak wyznaczył to prezes jeszcze za życia – odparł mu Prutt. – Do zobaczenia, niech Moc będzie z tobą – pożegnał się Nar, gasząc holołączę. – Ten korytarz nie jest aż tak schludny jak tamten – trafnie zauważył Sayex. – Zgadzam się – odparł mu Ben – niemniej to oznacza, że jest rzadziej uczęszczany. Padawani przeszli parę kroków, coraz bardziej uspokajając się i nie trwożąc, że ktoś ich może zobaczyć. Wtedy jednak z tunelu, którym przybyli, usłyszeli jakieś głosy. – Zaczekaj – powiedział Sayex do kolegi. – Czy ty też to słyszysz? Ben odwrócił się. Kiwnął głową, że tak. – Musimy znaleźć jakieś szkolenie, by przeczekać ich szturm! – stwierdził Dee. – Dobra, ale nie w tę stronę – odparł Ben, starając się zachować zimną krew w żyłach. – Stąd przyszliśmy. Sayex czuł się jednak coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. – Przecież mogą nas otoczyć z każdej strony! – niemalże krzyknął na młodego Solo, chwytając go za ramię. Ben jednak nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w sprzeczki. – Nawet jeżeli, to prędzej będą z tamtej strony. Zresztą rób, jak chcesz, tylko potem do mnie nie przychodź. Ben, przyspieszając, pobiegł przed siebie. Po chwili okazało się, że i Sayex postanowił mu towarzyszyć. Po kilku minutach, gdy kroki droidów zaczęły zewsząd docierać do padawanów, przyszli Jedi zdecydowali się wejść do pierwszego pomieszczenia, jakie było najbliżej ich aktualnej pozycji. Światła nie było. Wysłannicy Villechama jednak spodziewali się tego. Ben na chwilę uruchomił swój miecz świetlny, by zobaczyć, co jest w środku. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy zobaczył twarz, i to należącą do humanoida. – Dzień dobry – odezwał się męski głos. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania